


Strawberries and Crumb Trails

by Ispotate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food, They are litteraly food products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ispotate/pseuds/Ispotate
Summary: Little strawberry Virgil has accidently been shipped with a pack of normal strawberries, and finds himself in a Humans well maintained kitchen. As night falls, Virgil is frightened. After all, he swears he saw something move in the pantry.My submission for the Sander Sides Big Bang 2019! Go check outt the artwork hopefully linked here soon  and over on my Tumblr @priest-potato-lord





	Strawberries and Crumb Trails

It had been roughly an hour since the human had put the strawberries on the counter then headed upstairs. Virgil gently pushed on the lid of the container, cringing as the plastic seemed to echo in the dark house. Everything was warped in the dark shadows, making them into monsters that the lonely strawberry couldn’t get out of his mind. “Oof!” Virgil said as he fell onto the counter, the cold of it getting him to shiver.

Virgil himself appeared to be in the kitchen. The cabinets creaked ominously, and the night outside certainly didn't help the situation. Virgil wanted to call out, to see if anyone could have helped him out of this situation. But at the same time, what if whoever found him… wasn’t friendly? What if… what if they were monsters? What if they preyed on poor helpless strawberries?! Virgil cowered next to the strawberry container in fear at his own thoughts and started to silently cry. How was he ever going to get out of here? Would he ever get back to his strawberry patch? Virgil sobered up at his next thought. Did anyone notice he was gone? Maybe Virgil wasn’t the most popular strawberry, but didn't anyone miss him? Didn’t anyone care?

Shaking these thoughts from his head, Virgil tried to find his way from the container of strawberries and try to find a place to get down off of the counter. Virgil strained his ears to hear anything in the quiet house. Despite the sounds of the night outside, virtual could hear something quieter. The sounds of quiet music and laughter reached his ears and Virgil couldn't tell where they were coming from.

Turning his head he noticed of late coming from the closed Pantry door. Was someone in there? Suddenly a rattling noise came from the fridge. Whipping his head around and staying close to the counter Virgil heard something moving around inside of it. Slowly, agonizingly, something opened the door. Virgil had known the other food Spirits existed but had yet to see other than another strawberry. A food spirit that seemed to be a glass of milk exited the fridge and made a sprint for the pantry door. Just as quick as he had open the fridge the milk Spirit dashed into the pantry closing the door behind him.

There was another bout of laughter from the pantry that Virgil could hear and he looked around for a way to get down off of the counter. A stool nearby helped as Virgil jumped down. Carefully, and still keeping an eye out, Virgil made his way to the pantry. The door towered over him in fear gripped his heart as he stared at it. Maybe the food spirit could help him, but it seemed as though fear outweighed his hope for assistance. After all, who would trust a lone food spirit? The sounds of music and laughter wafted from the door but all Virgil could hear was his own heartbeat. The sounds of the night outside reminded the strawberry food spirit of what awaited him outside the house. That fear far outweighed the fear of other food spirits.

With that in mind, Virgil knocked on the pantry door. The laughter stopped immediately and Virgil was frightened. “Hello?” he called out, “can anyone help me?” Virgil held his breath as the door started to open. The same milk bottle as before poked their head out. As soon as they saw the strawberry a small smile bloomed on their face. “Why, hello. Who are you?” they said. Virgil couldn't speak and trembled softly. The milk bottle saw his frightened expression. “It's all right” they promised “Come on in.” they quickly ushered in the fruit food spirit calling out to someone else as they did. “Logan there's someone else here. A small strawberry!” Virgil shook in the milk bottles hold.

A basket the top shelf of the pantry and the milk bottle got in it with Virgil. As the basket ascended the milk bottle turned towards Virgil. “My name's Patton, kiddo. You don't have to speak right now, just know that you are safe here.” as the basket reach the top shelf, other food spirits greeted them. “My dear Patton!” a strawberry parfait spirit shouted. Virgil cowered behind the bottle, who smiled before pushing him towards the parfait. "Roman, look! It was just a small little berry friend!" Said food spirit look at Virgil with barely concealed distrust. "Careful now, Padre. Who knows where that strawberry been." Patton laughed lightly, shaking his head.

He looked at Virgil once more, a sifter smile on his face. "It's alright, you really are safe here. Roman is a sweetheart, I promise. He just had to get used to you." Virgil tried to smile at that but was afraid it came across as more of a grimace. They moved back away from the ledge and Virgil took in the sights around him. Cardboard Cereal Boxes and various containers had been constructed into houses and makeshift buildings.

Roman saw the awe on the little strawberries face. "Impressed?" he asked. "I built all this myself! Well, with help from the nerd as well I suppose." Patton hummed happily. "They had such fun building this! Of course, our dear Thomathy has to help them get the materials, but it was so nice watching them work together.” “Thomathy?” Virgil asked quietly as Roman continued pointing out the various ‘architecture’. “Oh! The human who lives here. His name is Thomas, and he’s been just darling to us!” Patton cheerily noted before looking around again, as if he hadn’t just dropped a huge bombshell on a poor unsuspecting strawberry. They actually… talked with their human??

“Lolo!” Patton called among the shelves. “Where could he be? He sent us down after all…” The group had reached one of the more extravagant buildings, this one made out of glass cookie jars seemingly broken apart and put together to look like a theater of sorts. Virgil stared in awe and Roman had noticed. "Like it, silence of the strawberry?" He chuckled to himself and his good pun, leaving Virgil to stare at him in confusion and slight discontent. "Really?" the strawberry huffed, not that Roman noticed.

"Roman," Patton called as the parfait went inside the cookie jar palace. "is Logan in there?" The two food sides followed Roman, who was looking around inside. "Well, Specs? Are you in here?" Silence greeted them. The plastic doll chairs and tables inside looked sinister to Virgil. But what didn't look sinister to him? Shrouded in darkness as they were, the silence was doing nothing to calm his nerves. Patton also seemed nervous as he hummed beside Virgil. "Logan? C'mon, don'tcha wanna greet our new friend?" he spoke, looking around. "Or should I say food-rend?" "That wasn't very good, even for you Padre." Roman said, looking back at the two still in the doorway. Virgil grimaced at the horrible pun in sympathy as Patton almost wailed. "I can't help it! You know I say bad puns when I'm nervous!" Roman nodded understanding as he went to put a hand on Patton's shoulder. "We'll find Specs yet, Padre!" Virgil nodded sympathetically, looking around for this 'Logan'.

Suddenly, he noticed something near the back of the makeshift theater. "Um.. P-patton?" Both of the other spirits looked at the strawberry. "He speaks! Pink and gloomy isn't mute!" Virgil glared at Roman for a minute, before turning to the still dumbstruck milk bottle. "Pat?" He tried again. Said spirit snapped out of his stupor. "Yeah, kiddo?" Patton smiled lightly. Not saying anything else, Virgil pointed at the back. "Oh Crumbs! There's crumbs on the floor!" Patton exclaimed. The group scurried to the scene, trying to search for more clues. "Oh look! It seems there is a trail." Roman pointed out. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Virgil grumbled (and paled, _what had he done_), causing Roman to gasp dramatically. "He snarks, too? Oh what a person this new friend is turning out to be!" He didn't seem to be angry, and Virgil let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"Now, now, kiddos! We have a Jam Buddy to find!" ("Was that a Steven Universe reference?" "Emile, our resident Animal Cookie friend, is the influence.")

The group set off along the trail, exiting the theater through the back. They climbed along other makeshift buildings and along long shelves of food, and now that Virgil was looking closer, food spirits. (He could have sworn he saw a Starbucks drink talking to whom he assumed was Emile. And at another point, a gummy snake spirit was chasing a kiwi parfait around.)

Near the top of the shelves, in the back and veiled heavily in shadows, was a large, long black shoe box painted in small white stars. "Figures he would be in here. Honestly Padre we should have looked here first!" Roman said, walking confidently to the box. Patton nodded along, also approaching. "Well, I thought he wanted to meet the new kiddo! He was confident it was Thomas, so I guess he lost interest?" Virgil trembled slightly as they approached. The other two were confidant Logan was in here, as it was where the crumbs led, but what if they were wrong? What if Logan was kidnapped and the crumbs were there to lure them in? What if there were bugs inside and they were about to sacrifice Virgil to the terrors? What if-

His thoughts were cut out as Roman opened the door. The inside of the box was covered in glow-in-the-dark paint clearly meant to replicate the night sky. And what a wonderfully done job it was. It was like the sky itself was trapped in the box, and the peaceful void stretched out for miles. Standing in the center could only have been Logan, peacefully adding more stars to the sky (virgil now noticing the paint jar sitting in the corner. "Lolo!" Patton cried out, rushing forward to hug the Jam Cookie spirit. "Patton, watch the paint!" He warned, stumbling back from the force of Patton's hug attack. "Specs! Warn us next time you go on your Nerd-scapades!" Roman said dramatically. (Virgil was starting to suspect 'Dramatic' was the only setting Roman had.)

Logan chuckled fondly, returning their hugs. "I didn't know my presence was required. Prey tell, why was I so heavily requested?" He asked as Virgil walked up slowly. "We wanted you to meet our new friend!" Patton said loudly, turning them toward Virgil, who froze. "He's been waiting berry patiently to meet you!" Logan rolled his eyes at the pun, but still turned towards the strawberry spirit. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Logan, and I am a Crofters Jam Thumbprint cookie. You are…?" ("Geez, Lo. So formal!" "Oh leave him alone, Ro!")

Virgil hesitated slightly, anxious at the attention of all three food spirits. "My uh… my name…" the trio leaned forward more, excited. Just gotta rip it off like a bandaid. "My name is Virgil!" The strawberry shouted, cringing his eyes shut. The others were silent, causing Virgil to look at them anxiously.

"Well," Patton broke the silence. "I think that's a lovely name! Isn't it?" The other two nodded enthusiastically. "We look forward to having you here, dearest Virgil!" "You can call me Verge." Logan nodded, satisfied. "Perhaps we can introduce you to Thomas in the morning. But for now, it's late enough. We should head to bed." "Awww! C'mon Lolo! Virgil just got here!" The milk bottled tugged along everyone to the door of the 'star box'.

"I say celebrations are in order!"


End file.
